From 2003 to 2008, the prospective Chronic Renal Insufficiency Cohort (CRIC) Study enrolled 3,939 adults with chronic kidney disease (CKD) to address overarching goals of identifying predictors of rapid progression of kidney disease and clarifying the relationship between kidney dysfunction and the risks of subclinical and clinical cardiovascular events, death, and resource utilization. During the last funding period (2013-2018), CRIC continued to follow the cohort and recruited an additional 1,465 individuals with milder CKD. The study has been successful in publishing over 150 articles, promoting young investigative careers, establishing an active ancillary study program, and fostering international collaborations. The next phase of the study, which extends follow-up through 2023, will afford a unique opportunity to focus on two content areas of particular importance to the understanding and, ultimately, the treatment of CKD: 1) the investigation of non-linear trajectories of renal function using in-home serum creatinine and urine protein testing systems, and 2) the identification of cardiovascular sub-phenotypes detected using ambulatory noninvasive biosensors. The study will evaluate these two novel measures as both exposures and outcomes. This application is submitted in response to RFA-DK-17-508, ?Limited Competition: Continuation of the Chronic Renal Insufficiency Cohort (CRIC) Study (U01)? on behalf of the University of Illinois at Chicago (UIC) Clinical Center. During the first three phases of the CRIC Study, the UIC Clinical Center research team has been successful in terms of recruitment, retention, protocol implementation, data quality, and scientific productivity. Noteworthy achievements at UIC have included a strong focus on heath disparities in CKD, a significant number of UIC investigator-led publications, leadership on funded-ancillary studies (i.e., two R01s, two K23s, one K24, and four Diversity Supplements), and the promotion of new physician-scientists.